


Kinktober 2017

by Redsonya



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ballad, Blindfolds, Bondage, Creampie, Danse sings, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Fur Kink, Handcuffs, Hot Sex, Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, Knife Play, Love Confessions, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Quickie, S&M, Size Kink, Smut, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Sthenolagnia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the day after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsonya/pseuds/Redsonya
Summary: This falls inside Heart and Soul but will jump to the middle of Danse and Kristina's missions across the Commonwealth. They work very hard and deserve to have a little kink and smut.  Hope you enjoy!So I decided to go off canon with my OC and let her have a background in addition to being a lawyer.  She was in the military before the war and has to fall back on her survival tactics 200 years later.  I like that she’s tough as nails but also kind and soft-hearted.  She and Danse are a lot alike in that aspect.  But they’re not acting on their feelings.  They just need a little nudge...





	1. Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Sole are soldiers and make a formidable team. But professionaism can only go so far. How do they handle a completely unforeseen curveball thrown at them? It’s time to blow off a little steam, from Sole’s perspective.

First person POV from Knight Kristina:

It's been six months since joining the Brotherhood of Steel, and Danse and I have gotten into a rhythm on our missions. Since he's my sponsor, we've been together on every mission, except one where I thought I was going to die.

It started when Danse had to help in the training yard back at the airport and he he chose Rhys to accompany me on the next mission. I wanted to choke Danse for pairing me with him. Rhys hated me! And the feeling was mutual. I wondered how the hell I was going to get through that mission when all I wanted to do was kill him. I actually had thoughts about it several times, when he was ahead of me, bossing me around, barking orders, going on and on about "Top" and how much he respected him, and how much I distracted him. What the hell was he talking about? 

I joked with myself at how many opportunities came up where I could have taken him out, with my pistol, shotgun, bow, a brick. Would anyone actually miss him? But as always, the answer came back as yes. Yes they would. Haylen would miss him. And I trust Haylen. So, if she sees something in Rhys, then there must be something good about him, deep down. Deep, deep, DEEP down. 

I also enjoyed poking fun at him. It didn't take much to make his inner jackalope come out. And he hated it when I laughed at him. So, that was basically our mission. I would needle him, make an off color remark. He would whip his head around and give me his trademark go-to-hell look, and I would laugh at him. He’s such a jerk. 

But, not having Danse on that one single mission, made me appreciate him more. I missed his matter-of-fact personality, his scouting skills, and his utter professionalism. Not to mention his spouting of the Codex made him a little cute in his power armor. His mannerisms reminded me of a pre-war cartoon, with a character in a space suit, that was just as oblivious. Actually, his space suit resembled the current power armor of the Brotherhood of Steel. My mind was already thinking how to find the paint colors needed to replicate and add that paint scheme to my collection of power armor at Sanctuary. I would have to show the Atom Cats, get their thoughts. 

We were back together and fell into our normal, silent routine. I like taking point, but Danse would reason that I was much stealthier than he was in his power armor. He says I have a quick draw with my gun and bow, and he wants me to watch his six and his flank. Ever since the “power armor episode”, he never did get it when I gave him my trademark smirk, one-eyebrow-lift, and hand on my hip. Yes, my mind went straight in the gutter every time he mentioned it. And of course, I would ask if I could take point each mission just to hear him repeat it. And of course, he didn’t get the innuendo. Ever since Ingram’s talk with me, I couldn’t get him out of my mind, and I was bound and determined to break through that dreaded Codex he wrapped himself in.

***  
It is winter now, and a great wind is blowing from the north. We’re out looking for some tech for Haylen. It’s getting dark and we are too far to make it back before the sun sets. We decide to find a safe place to bed down for the night. 

We pass a grove of trees and almost miss it. It’s a mostly standing house, hidden in the thicket and has a working front door. Danse pushes forward into the first room. It looks like someone lived here at one time, but not too recently seeing the layer of dust everywhere. But the windows and holes in the walls are boarded up, and the ceiling looks to be intact. It has a full open room, a small kitchen area, and a large fireplace. There is a pile of large, downed branches out front and hopefully they aren’t wet. Maybe we can have a warm fire tonight.

"I'll sweep the second floor, you check the first”, he says. Danse was always about safety. I’ve always liked that about him. I check out the front door, it has a slide bolt as a lock. Maybe we don’t have to stand watch tonight, we can both get a good night’s sleep. Well, as much sleep as I can get. I haven’t had much sleep since that night at the power armor station.

I watch him stomp up the stairs, and I replay that moment in my mind. The moment that keeps me awake each night, for far too long. It’s that moment, every time it comes to mind, that makes me hot in more ways than one! It doesn't help when he’s sleeping a few feet away. Every agonizing detail replays over and over… He stomps back down the stairs and breaks me from my thoughts.

So, here we are, alone again. Another night of attempting to push these thoughts away. He steps off the bottom step saying, “ The second level is completely boarded up with no way anything can get inside”. I explain, “ The lock on the front door looks sound, we may not need to stand watch tonight.” He double checks and agrees, no watch is needed. He takes my pack with the heating plate and food provisions, it’s his turn to cook. He steps out of his power armor, parking it beside the door. I step outside and break apart wood and kindling to start a fire. I head inside with an armful of timber and drop beside the fireplace. I close the door, slide the bolt, and exit my power armor next to his, blocking the door, for extra protection of course. I eject my power core and store away with his.

Our agreement has always been one cooks, the other clears an area and makes our bedrolls for the night. I notice a trunk almost covered with debris. It takes a little pressing to uncover the top enough to pick the lock. Moving the debris I finally pry the lid open to find the usual ammo but also something I haven’t seen since I awoke in this God forsaken place, an animal fur. I slowly unroll it to find what looks like a bear skin rug. By the looks of it, it does not seem to be Yao Gui, but an actual pre-war bear, with all fur intact! 

A moment flashes before my eyes: Danse, shirtless, sitting on the rug in front of a fire, a burning in his eyes, gesturing me to come to him. An instant wave of heat shoots from the tops of my ears, to my toes, with a bolt of lightning in between.

"What do you have there, Knight?" I startle, his breath is just over my shoulder. I turn my head toward him, hoping he can't read my lustful thoughts. Hot damn, that sweet smile. I'm staring at his lips and my thoughts run away with me. I imagine how they would taste, sucking on that luscious full bottom lip, hearing him moan, and I imagine licking my lips. His cheeks flush, he's now staring at my mouth. Oh God, did I actually lick my lips this close to him? I'm instantly wet.

"Sorry", he breathes. He gestures to a cup of steaming hot tea. I think to myself that I can answer his question, keep it together...“It appears to be pre-war bear skin rug. They're similar to a Yao Gui, but bigger, they had all their fur, no patches of bare skin. I can’t believe this is still around.” 

I turn back to look at his face, and he reaches around me, brushes his hand across the fur, the expression on his face sheerly mesmerizing to me. He looks to me and my heart skips a beat. He gestures to his hand for the tea but I can't take my eyes off his own. His eyes are pulling me in, swimming into pools of heat. Out of the corner of my eye I still reach for the tea and our fingers touch. An instant spark ignites inside me, and I swear he has a brief twinkle in his eye, but it's gone too quickly, and he turns away. I know, inappropriate. 

I desperately need a distraction. I put my tea down and start setting to a fire. He crosses the room, starts making his own tea, and preparing dinner. He has something in a can along with a few ears of corn and some mutfruit from one of the settlements. Even though being the General of the Minutemen is exhausting, it does have some perks: fresh fruits and vegetables! 

The fire is finally up and going and I think we have enough firewood to last the night. Unrolling the fur rug across the floor in front of the fireplace gives me goose bumps. I am a little more excited than I should be, especially seeing Danse out of his power armor. It’s warmed nicely in the room now and Danse has pulled his suit down, his sleeves tied around his waist. I’m sitting on the rug enraptured with the feel of it. 

Danse approaches and hands me my plate, while I make sure not to make contact with his fingers. I've just barely shaken the feeling of his touch from earlier. Decorum Knight....

He heads back and returns with his plate. He sits beside me, empties his tea cup, and sets it on the floor. We sit in silence and eat our dinner, staring at the fire. It's a beautiful crisp sound, firewood crackling in the air. It reminds me of long ago, my parents roasting chestnuts over a fire. What I wouldn't give to find real chestnuts these days! It's a nice memory, something to treasure in this leftover wasteland. 

We finish eating, I take our plates and Danse's empty cup, I stand and begin cleaning up. 

It's a nice, calm atmosphere, listening to the fire. I tinker cleaning the dishes and put them away. I remember I left my tea, untouched, across the room. I retrieve it and it has cooled considerably. I down it walking back to clean and put up. 

I turn while asking, “What kind of tea is this? It’s different, and a little energizing.” Danse is still staring at the fire, rubbing his hand across the fur rug. I stop dead in my tracks. He hums while caressing the fur. His low bass voice puts shivers down my spine. He looks down at his hand, moaning while caressing the fur, like he's touching a lover, soft and gentle, sweeping his palm back and forth. With the fire back-lighting his silhouette I catch my breath. God, he's a beautiful man. I'm not sure I can move. My heart rate is skyrocketing and I'm feeling flush, my cheeks and ears are on fire. 

I'm frozen in place, staring while he's stroking the fur. He answers my question that I've already forgotten asking, “I’m not sure what it’s called. Mama Murphy gave it to me when we were at Sanctuary. I also feel a little energized. Do you like it?" 

He looks back at me and my eyes are as wide as saucers! He’s immediately alarmed and jumps to his feet, runs toward me. He grabs my shoulders with both hands. His touch is tingling to the skin and I can see he’s starting to sweat. He’s clearly alarmed at the look on my face saying, “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Oh my god, I hope you’re not allergic to it!”

I’m attempting to compose my urges but I’m also starting to break out in a sweat too. He’s obviously feeling similarly as he lets go of my shoulders, looking at his sweating palms, and rubs his hands down the fronts of his legs, trying desperately to dry them. 

He steps back and looks up at me, we are instantly trying to fight the urges taking over. He stares at my mouth, I lick my lips, he takes a few more steps backward, a look of shock on his face. He mumbles something about inappropriate thoughts and being my sponsor.

I suddenly give in to my urges and the sexual confidence I’ve been suppressing for the last six months, comes roaring back to the surface. I’m now on a mission. A mission of my own.

I slowly take a few steps toward him and say, “Mama Murphy’s tea is made with the Lure Weed. It looks like a similar pre-war plant. My grandmother used to say something about an aphrodisiac."

That word puts a new expression of panic on his face, like he's been told we're on a level of Def-con 4, if they even use that phrase anymore.

All inhibitions are now lost as a devilish grin crosses my face. I practically purr as I continue, "I’ve never had Mama Murphy’s tea because of that, but now, I kind of like it." I'm staring lustfully at him, his eyes are wide with shock. He's having trouble, acts like he doesn't know what to do. Well...I do. "Have you had her tea before tonight, Danse?” His name rolled off my tongue and surprises me how deep it sounds.

I’m starting to pant by now, and am so turned on. He stammers, and stumbles a few steps backward, he's beathing heavy between words, “No...this is...um...my first time...uhh...to have her tea.” He stands up straight, and stares at me, still a surprised look on his face. What feels like an eternity, we stare, taking each other in, watching the droplets of sweat peak around our foreheads, staring at each other. Those lips, I must taste them. 

He barely speaks, “Oh my god, is it hot in here?” He can’t get his shirt off fast enough, and now he’s standing there, shirtless, breathing heavily, staring at me, with the firelight dancing off his skin. He opens and closes his fists, brows furrowed, looking like his mind is struggling with his bodily urges. 

I’m now more daring now than I’ve ever been around him. He’s so delicious standing there. If I overstep my bounds he’ll stop me but at least he’ll know where I stand with my feelings. I’ll take it as far as he’s willing to go. So I give him a smirk and walk slowly and seductively toward him, staring at him. I slowly unzip my flight suit while answering his question, “Yes, it is getting VERY hot in here…” I pull my arms out and let it hang at my waist. My undershirt is soaked with sweat, and I don't wear a bra. The cool air is tingling my skin, I feel my nipples getting hard as a rock. Fuck! This is turning me on further than I already was! 

He’s distracted by my breasts, looking back and forth at them, having a harder time maintaining control. I purposely exaggerate my breath in, making my nipples stand out against the wet fabric. I didn’t think his face could get any more red and flushed. I’m instantly aware of the swelling in his flight suit, and he’s sporting a very large bulge. I can’t take my eyes off it. Oh, yes! I lick my lips and think, I’m getting some of that tonight! 

The words come out in a purr “We look after each other, right?” He struggles to answer my question, but manages to eventually agree, with a guttural rumble he says, “Right.” I continue, asking him, teasingly, “And we take care of each other, right?” He’s becoming more and more intense answering through gritted teeth, “Right.” I am now inches away, standing in front of him, my nipples touching his chest when I breathe in. We’re staring at each other’s mouths, heavily breathing. I’ve never been this close to him before. He smells sweet, and rough, and the sweat I’ve come to love when lifting weights.

I look him square in the eye and reason with him, “We make sure to keep each other physically fit, right?” He’s losing the battle with himself, so I push just a little further, “And we need the exercise…” I don’t finish my sentence when his lips come crashing down on mine... and oh yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Danse gives his version of this situation. He tries so hard not to give in! 
> 
> As always I would love to hear from you!


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week1 of Kinktober 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 1. Danse is resisting the effects of his drink...and failing miserably. Dirty talk ensues, enjoy!

Why are my palms sweating? Am I allergic to Mama Murphy's tea? Is Knight O'Hara allergic as well? My panic takes over as I try to wipe the sweat off my palms, but it isn't working. My heart is racing and I'm breaking out into a sweat! But my skin has goose bumps, how peculiar. The look on her face is frightening me, although my palms are tingling after touching her.

I can't take my eyes off her, her lips are plump and beautiful. Oh how I've longed to take those lips to mine and never stop kissing them. Her tongue comes out across her bottom lip, then agonizingly slow across her top, and I instantly want to tear that god damn flight suit off her!! Wait, WHAT?? No no no...these are inappropriate thoughts, and I'm her sponsor... 

Oh no, she's walking toward me, something about Mama Murphy.....lure weed....pre-war...aphrodisiac what? Holy shit, is that what the tea is made of? She's saying something about liking it...no no no no. 

Something in her gaze stops me dead in my tracks, and she asks me, "Have you had her tea before tonight, Danse?" The way she says my name, like a purr and a growl mixed together and good God I want to rip my own flight suit off and grab her....yes yes yes. 

I lose my footing and stumble backward, trying to focus my brain, my brain, focus my brain, answer her question, you dumb fuck!! "No...this is...um...my first time...uh...(No, don't tell her that!)...to have her tea." Get ahold of yourself! The most beautiful woman in the world is standing in front of you, this is what you've dreamed of for six months! Courage, yes courage, I have lots of courage. 

She's beautiful, oh my she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The firelight reflects off her porcelain skin. Her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, with flecks of copper to match her hair. She's sweating, beads of sweat on her brow. It's hot, yes it's hot, "Oh my god, is it hot in here?" Did I say that outloud? I have no control of myself, I can't get my shirt off fast enough. 

She's staring at me, and she's breathing heavily, and still sweating, and I can't breathe. I'm trying to will myself to maintain control, concentrate Danse, concentrate, don't move, stand still. 

Aaaand she's walking toward me, unzipping her flight suit. Yes, yes I want to see this. She's pushing her arms out of her suit saying, "Yes, it is getting VERY hot in here..." her suit hangs at her waist, no bra, and nipples...oh there they are, nipples....Outstanding!! I swear they're getting harder the longer I stare at them, which in turn has given me a raging hard on! My flight suit doesn't have enough room for this, I'm going to need some room very soon! 

I can't take my eyes off her nipples, somehow she's very winded and they're straining the fabric when she takes a deep breath. I need to suck on them, yes I need to suck on them.

"We look after each other, right?" She's purring and growling again, and it goes straight to my cock. I certainly want to look after your fine ass... I manage to answer, "Right." I think I may have growled back at her.

I am on fire, my skin is hot, I must maintain control. This tea must have worked a little magic on her too because, oh my, she looks like she's stalking me!!

"And we take care of each other, right?" Why the hell am I resisting my urges? Just let it go Danse...let it go.... Now I'm on a mission of my own: I'm going to fuck you into tomorrow.

She's inches away and my lust for her is in hyperdrive. Nipples, they're touching my chest, and somehow I manage to answer her, "Right." She is so close, she smells like the hubflower and wild melon blossom mixture she insists on creating. 

It has invaded my senses and I nod at her. She nods back. She is staring me in they eye and says, "We make sure to keep each other physically fit, right?" Yes, physically fit, we both love exercise, we must keep each other physically fit. I'm formulating my plan, and it's like she's reading my mind, she says, "And we need the exercise..." I can't stand it anymore, I grab her around the waist, pull her roughly against my chest, and crush her lips to mine. 

Her lips are like sweet honey, her tongue darts out, this is what dreams are made of! Our hands are all over each other. She's almost ripping my flight suit to shove it down.

I have a deep need to take control. I've heard Knight O'Hara talk in her sleep, usually vault nightmares. But recently over the last few months her dreams include moaning my name. I have a primal need to hear it, again and again. 

I do all the talking, "You're so beautiful". Her breasts look so delicious through her shirt. I rub my palms over her nipples, I didn't think they could get any more hard, but they do, they pebble under my ministrations. They're in my mouth and are just as hard as I thought. Her damn tank top has got to go. 

"Kristina" my voice comes out rough and gravelly, "I'm going to make love to you. All night long..." Her shirt rips off quite easily. I'm sucking and lapping at her nipple alternating with blowing cool air then sucking again. I’m savoring the feeling of her breasts in my hands, nipples in my mouth. "...and will make you say my name..." She's gasping, moaning, running her fingers through my hair, clawing at my back.

I have one hand supporting her at the sway in her back and the other one between her shoulder blades, having her bent backwards to gain access to those glorious nipples. I lick them, suck them, nibble with my teeth, listening to the sexy sounds she’s making. I continue luring her with my words, "...like when you dream and call out to me in the middle of the night". She squeaks and her eyes fly open with a look of shock, knowing that I know. I smile up at her with this knowledge and one corner of her mouth smiles upward, making her eyes sparkle in the firelight. My heart skips a beat as she cups the back of my neck and runs her fingers through the short hair there. God she’s so beautiful...her expression is pure ecstasy. For a moment I can’t believe she’s in my arms. 

I pull her upright on her feet and into my chest as I hold her gaze. I move my hand upward from between her shoulders to the back of her neck and draw her lips to mine. Standing there, in front of the fire, we kiss. A kiss that starts out soft, taking our time to explore. Her hands move up to cup both sides of my face. As we explore each other’s mouths, she rubs her thumb along the scar in my brow and down along my jawline and it’s an exquisite feeling. It spurs me on to deepen our kiss. 

This feels so right. She fits perfectly in my embrace, perfectly to my lips. Her lips on mine are more desperate as she crashes harder into me, bringing her arms up around my neck, passionately pulling me into her. It is shocking to feel how strong she is and I need to test this strength. 

She gasps as I pick her up bridal style and lay her down on the fur rug. I unlace her boots and slide them off. I bend down and kiss her breasts, taking her nipple in my mouth while twisting the other one. I’m rewarded with a sultry moan as her fingers run through my hair. 

I kiss my way down her core and grab both sides of her flight suit. She lifts her hips as I slowly pull her suit off, taking in every curve, every bend, every freckle, along the way. And now she’s laying in front of the fire, completely naked. This must be a dream. She’s a visual beauty, skin flushed pink as I gaze at her, one leg bent at the knee, foot resting on the rug, both arms up bent at the elbows, hands palms up resting beside the sides of her head, red hair fanned out around her head, and yes, she's a natural redhead. I can't take my eyes off her. She’s a total contrast to the earthy brown of the fur rug. She's looking at me with pupils blown, exuding desire. This moment, burned in my memory, to bring back on lonely nights. My thoughts slip out across my lips, “Fuck, I adore you!" 

She moans at my confession, “Danse I need you.” She reaches out to me and I relish in her want. I'm kissing her lips, then trailing along down her neck, below her breasts to her toned core, leaving pink and purple marks along the way. Her softness has been replaced with hard abs, rippling with her panting breaths. I whisper into her skin, "You are my everything" 

I'm kissing every inch of her, I start back at her breasts and say, "Remember these marks, a souvenir I give to you." She throws her head back, arches toward me. I smile as I kiss and nibble her skin.

I reach her belly button and admit to her, "You are my brightest star". I can't stop the words coming out but they are true and from the heart, "My never ending fire". I look up to see her face, the most beautiful lust I could ever imagine from her gaze! 

I delve into her heat, work my tongue across her lips and find the nub that makes her legs tremble. I relish in that point, sucking, licking, back and forth, humming vibrations into her core, as she moans. I work my humming into play, testing the spot that is making her quickly come undone. 

I gently place one finger inside her, finding that rough patch. “Say my name" She moans, "Danse!" I stick a second finger inside and place my palm on her bundle of nerves, working her into another frenzy. I lean over up over her, using my other hand to brace myself beside her ear and whisper, "You are so beautiful! I'm going worship you tonight...” She moans, “Oh” as her wetness floods my fingers. I finish my statement with a growl, “...all night." She's grabbing at my shoulders, trying to wrap her legs around my waist, but I'm not ready yet. "My first name, say it!" She moans and rides my hand in the most breathtaking movements, head back, panting, "Alexander..." I place my other hand back down and rub my thumb across her clit as she writhes and calls my name. I place a third finger inside her and stroke faster, feeling both her cervix and g-spot as her voice carries to the rooftops, “Oh yes....please...don’t stop...” The look of sheer ecstasy on her face as she comes, screaming my name; it's the most breathtaking sight! I will treasure this moment forever.

I whisper, "Kristina", and she moans as she rides out the waves. I whisper again, this time she purrs my name. She grabs my cock, pulling me toward her, wrapping her legs around me, crushing my lips with hers in a most needy kiss and trembling embrace, arching her pelvis into mine and whispers, "Please...Alexander please!"

She guides me closer, I whisper, "I want to feel you around me". She opens her eyes, stares at me. I look her in the eye, she pleads, "Danse...Fuck me!" She's starting to writhe under me. I can't tease her anymore, I reach down and slide all the way to the base. Oh God! She’s so wet, and hot!! 

Involuntary words fly out of my mouth, "Fuck me!" She answers me with a screaming, “Yes!” "Oh my God, Kristina!” She gasps, “Harder, harder, oh yes!”". The slapping of skin, it was vulgar and beautiful at the same time. “Please don’t stop!” and she totally comes undone around me, moaning my name, throbbing and spasming around me. I'm panting her name now, but I'm not done yet. 

She wasn’t done with her orgasm yet but I flip us over on my back and pull her on top to of me and thrust hard up into her. She’s grinding down, seeking to regain her interrupted pleasure, she’s desperate, and I have to admit it, she is so hot when pushed to this edge. She throws her head back and forth, looks me in the eye, pleading, "Talk to me. Talk to me Alexander, talk to me!" My hands hold tight to her hips knowing we're going for a ride! 

I can't help the honesty that flows from my mouth. I tell her she looks like something from a history book, unreachable, yet here she is with me. She replies with a confident, "Yes!" I continue to tell her she's like a throwback to an ancient time, with chiseled cheek bones, straight nose. She moans my name and her wet heat clenches around my cock. I make a mental note that she reacts well to praise.

I continue and tell her how beautiful her almond shaped eyes are, how much I admire the copper color flecks in her eyes. She whimpers and opens her eyes to look at me. I can't take my eyes off her. I speak to her more, how the firelight accents her beautiful copper hair. How she's long and tall with beautifully sculpted muscles. She closes her eyes and writhes on top of me, deeper. She's a sight to behold, this Woman out of Time.

I add how she's elegant, strong, intelligent, how lovely she is, selfless how she cares for so many others, always helping. She again responds by clinching around my cock, eyes closed, head dipped down, the firelight dancing across her cheeks down to her breasts. I now have a speechless moment, staring at her with her hands pressed against my chest, giving everything to me. She's a true treasure to be cherished. I feel a sudden warmth in my heart for her. I suspect it's been there all along but have been pushing it away.

"Kristina, look at me". She opens her eyes and stops moving, "Alexander?" I pull her forward, closer to my face, and tell her, "I want you to know that I respect you, and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." An uncontrollable tear runs down my cheek. She gently reaches up and cups my face, she softly rubs her thumb across my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into her hand as more tears escape. I feel her lips on mine, gentle kisses, long and slow, burning me to the core. She pulls away, staring at me me with her own tear streaked face. 

I flip her onto her back again and make sweet love to her, slowly, stroking her hair, kissing her neck, finding that sweet spot and memorizing it. "You are my sunrise and sunset. I can't help myself, you are so perfect." I hit the right spot and my name purrs off her lips again, along with her name grunts off my lips. She meets my thrusts, "Harder, Love, Harder!" We set an impossible pace with each other, the sound of skin against skin. "Alexander..." my name is on repeat. It's music, filthy music and I can't get enough of her. She arches off the rug and squeezes my cock, we ride her orgasm as she makes me fall over the edge, screaming, "Kristina, oh FUCK!!" We have both come together in a swirling noise of names and expletives. Never will I forget hearing that sound! 

We slowly come down from our high and roll on our backs, panting. "Alexander!" I'm gasping for air, barely managing to say, "Outstanding!" We chuckle, a breathy chuckle and I pull her close, her head on my shoulder, I play with her breasts, and knead them as she moans coming down from the bliss. 

She wraps her arm across my chest, and fits perfectly against me. We lay there, together, panting and catching our breath, legs intertwined. I can't help but realize how we fit together, so perfectly. I'm still in awe this happened. But strangely, I don't feel any nervousness or feeling that it was wrong. This was inexplicably the best, most natural feeling, to be with her, like it was meant to be. I'm now wondering why I fought this for so long? I can't help but remember something she told me. Something her grandmother told her, "What is meant to be will always find a way."

The silence is broken with her saying, "I think you need to make sure Mama Murphy's tea comes with us on each mission!" We look at each other for a quick second and bust up laughing. I flip over on top of her, pressing my growing erection against her thigh, saying, "That's a must, soldier! This is better than a training exercise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters were so much fun to write. I tried to create that their pent up sexual tension was palpable in the air. I hope to do them justice. Please leave comments, as it helps me get a feel of my characters and how they come across in the story. Thank you, and happy Kinktober!


	3. Sthenolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Power Armor Incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This explains the power armor incident my OC references in Chapter 1. Ok... I have to admit I have an episode of fangirling while writing this chapter about Danse!

I've been with the Brotherhood of Steel three months now, and Danse and I have been on every mission together but one. Today we happened to get back extremely late. We made it up to the Prydwen around 2am, and headed straight to the armor bay. 

It was empty except for Proctor Ingram. I usually meet her here at this time, almost every night. We tinker and chat about, well mostly everything. I look forward to my conversations with her. We have similar mannerisms and clicked right away. We've even started to finish each other's sentences. We have similar thought processes and she has turned into a great friend.

As I exit my power armor she is walking up. I kneel to adjust a knee joint and we begin to chat idly about the mission. 

I turn, grab a wrench, and hear the whoosh of armor opening. I look across to see Danse, stepping backward out of his armor. That ass. That glorious round muscled ass. Yep. Goose bumps immediately. 

He is truly a sight to behold! His Brotherhood flight suit is finely fitted, and I mean FINELY fitted. It accentuates everything. I can’t break my eyes away, his gluteus muscles flex as he moves. I had a friend in college when she would see a cute guy, she would say "He's giving me the vapors!" I never really understood that saying, but it sure seems to explain the immediate loss of air in the room! 

I’ve only seen him out of his armor a handful of times, but how could I have missed this? 

He unzips his suit, pulls his arms out of the sleeves, and ties them at the waist. His white tank top is damp with sweat and hugs every rippling muscle of his back, from his shoulders to his cute butt. Oh. My. God. I am instantly wet. 

He turns, perfectly, so I can see his profile. My eyes follow the contour of his derrière, down the back of his legs to his hamstrings, as they make a nice arch from below the top of his leg to just above the knee. 

Then time slows completely... And as if to torture me, he reaches and pulls his hood off his head, leans forward, and runs his hands through his luxurious black hair, forward and backward, it floofs out full and thick. He stands back up, and I can't move. 

I know I'm staring, but holy hell I can't tear my eyes away! He's standing straight, his forearms, triceps, biceps, deltoids, and traps ripple as he tosses his hood across to his armor. 

He turns his back to us and stretches...arms up to the sky, reaching with his hands, closing and opening his fists, flexing his fingers. His arms and shoulders are unbelievable! And the view of his shoulders and back…I think I may be drooling.

He clasps his hands together and places them, palms down, on top of his head, and starts rolling his head and neck around in small circles. I'm useless, I can't move. 

It accentuates everything that turns me on! You can see his muscles twitch and pump in all the right places. A heat wave shoots from the top of my ears, to my flushed cheeks, and straight south. Waaaay down south, which is now on fire!!

I hear a soft chuckle off to the side, but I can't break my eyesight. I feel a finger under my chin, slowly pushing upward, closing my gaping mouth. My brain is barely working, maybe it's because it's so late, but I really think not. 

I manage to turn my head slowly to see Ingram's shit-eating-grin staring back at me. l can't utter any words, I'm speechless. She says, "Yeah, I've known Danse for years and I still look forward to him exiting his power armor" and she winked at me. 

The only words I can summon, barely audibly, is "Holy shit!" She chuckles and says, "Oh wait, he's not done yet..." 

I look back at Danse to see him turn around towards us, eyes closed, and sloooowly turn his head in circles again, stretch his arms straight up again, then bring them down to rest on his head, then leans his head back. Now the front is a fantastic view! He may as well not wear that thread bare shirt because hot damn it doesn't cover his rippling arms and chest! 

His shoulders and biceps are beautiful. His pecs and abs are outlined through his damp tank top. They sweep down to a tapered waist. He reminds me of my weightlifting days and all the friends I had with similar physiques. But I never had the reaction to them as I do to Danse at this moment! How can he NOT know he's a Greek god? 

Actually, Danse does not have the cocky attitude most of my pre-war body builder friends had. So yeah, I can see why he doesn’t know how gorgeous he is. He's obviously oblivious to the effect he has on people.

He's still concentrating on stretching and has no idea what he’s doing to me.

Thank Heaven no one else is around to witness my complete and utter lack of decorum! He must have women, and men, throwing themselves at him. 

I look back at Ingram but she only nods her head back in his direction as if to say, keep watching.

I gaze back as he is turning his back to us, grasps his hands behind his back, leans forward, arms up toward the ceiling. We have an unobstructed view of his ass, and the beautiful sweep of his quads. My skin is hot and I'm breaking out into a sweat... Ok, I'm done. I need a cold shower. Right. Now! What the fuck?

Ingram and I look away, I'm desperately trying to compose myself. She chuckles under her breath, and I'm getting images of him taking me and having his way with me at: the power armor station, in the shower, over the back of a couch, tied to a bed...

My thoughts are broken when I hear him speak to Ingram. He's very close and the low rumble of his voice is causing me to become more wet than I already am. His voice has never had this effect on me, until right now, at this moment. 

I turn my head, he's bent down behind me, breathing over my shoulder. I look up at him, and his beautiful brown eyes are looking down at me. Now I'm staring at his plump soft pink lips, but I can't move. He speaks, with his bass voice, as I feel the rumble resonate through my lungs, like the thump of a great music bass line, "Knight O'Hara, do you need help with your tool?" Ingram chuckles. 

Yep, my mind, straight in the gutter....... How can someone do this to me? I've never had this kind of reaction to anyone before. Even with Nate. Don't get me wrong, Nate was hot, but Danse is another galactic level of hot. 

I couldn't help but recognize that instantaneous spark we had after I helped clear the ghouls at the Cambridge Police Station. And the torturous night sleeping there before helping with Arc Jet the next day. But I forced that feeling away, deep down. 

I have been successful to put those thoughts out of my mind for three months touring with him. We've become great comerades. Working together, knowing each others tactical moves. We’ve come to have silent communication, with nods and body language.

We are, by far, the best team on the Prydwen. But damn, how can that feeling jump right up and overpower all my self control? I pride myself in my professionalism and being cool under pressure. What is happening to me? I've never felt this kind of attraction to anyone...

I realize I'm still speechless staring at him when he expresses concern, "Knight O'Hara, are you alright? Your face is flushed, do you have a fever?" 

He kneels down, eye level, and reaches out with his right hand and places his palm to my cheek. "Your hot to the touch.” 

You have no idea…

“I want you to see Cade and get checked out, make sure you're not coming down with something."

Yeah...I think I'm coming down with a bad case of Fuck Me Now! 

My thoughts get away from me, and I can't help staring in the warm pool of his eyes, and I manage to say, "Yeah I'm alright, it's just late, maybe I need to get some sleep." But I would rather have you bang me into the daylight!! 

He jolts me out of my thought, “Still, please see Cade in the morning. You're the best partner I've ever had. I wouldn't want something to happen to you." He turns to Ingram then me, "Good night Robin, good night Kristina." 

He stands, turns, and walks away. I slowly lean out, I'm now on my hands and knees, leaning further watching him walk away. That ass, that round orb of muscle, the swagger in each step. His back, shoulders, traps, hamstrings, calves. Mmhmm!!! 

I have an urgent need to rub him down with oil, from shoulders to toes, and EVERYTHING in between! How could I have never noticed any of that??

Ingram reaches and grabs my arm just before I fall over. I slowly raise to my feet, but am a little light headed and stumble. Ingram chuckles again and grabs me with both hands, turns me toward her, and steadies me upright, staring me in the eye.

I'm still dumbfounded, and she's smiling a cheshire-cat grin and says to me, "Danse is one of my greatest friends. Once you have his loyalty, he's forever going to be loyal to you. He's the best Brotherhood soldier in the Commonwealth and the Citadel.”

Reading my facial expression, she continues, "I think of you two as the ultimate power couple. Not only do you make the most successful team, but obviously you two are compatible beyond just being soldiers together. You just have to get past the Codex he wraps himself in." She winks at me and smiles. I'm still quite speechless.

Robin makes sure I can stand, takes the wrench from my hand, reassures she'll adjust my knee joint, and sends me to bed. 

How the hell do I sleep after that? I don't. I head immediately to the showers to hopefully take care of the incredible heat pooled between my legs.! 

Hot damn! I've had sleepless nights ever since. Replaying that night over and over in my mind as I try to sleep. It is complete torture!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this. Danse is so professional and seems to never think people are effected by his beauty. I draw references in this chapter from my own personal reactions to my husband and I working out together. He’s yummy like Danse!


	4. Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week1 of Kinktober 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This relates to the only mission with Knight Rhys but moves into Kinktober subject of Knife Play.

Knight O'Hara!"

"Oh shit, what did I do now?" as I mumble under my breath, training initiates hearing me.

Everyone on board the Prydwen could hear Danse's booming bass. They stop what they're doing and follow him, to see what I'm in trouble for.

I'm in the power armor station and watch as he marches toward me. He's like a locomotive, steam coming out of his ears! 

Even when he's mad, he's hotter than hell. 

I look at Ingram, she shrugs her shoulders at me. This can't be good...

"What's this I hear from Knight Rhys that you threw knives at him?"

That asshole....

I'm a little confused why Danse would think that of me since he's personally seen my knife throwing practices, and has seen how qualified I am using them in combat. I play along anyway.

I answer with a salute and my best silky voice. The same voice that made him melt into the bear skin rug, "Paladin Danse, I believe Knight Rhys is mistaken."

"How can he be mistaken? You either threw knives at him, or you didn't. Which is it?" He's so cute when he scowls.

"I vehemently deny throwing knives AT Knight Rhys. I simply threw them 'AROUND' him." I gave him a look, eyebrows raised, hand on my hip, daring him to challenge me. 

"That's physically impossible, Knight. I think you need to admit what you did."

A small crowd has formed, all Paladin Danse's fan club, staring at me in either fear or disgust, like 'how dare I talk back to their beloved Paladin!' 

OK, he's got something up his sleeve. Only the Paladin and Elder Maxson know my pre-war background. I was special ops pre-war and also a weapons expert, proficient in categories with lasers, artillery, gunpowder, blades, and hand to hand combat. I also happen to be one hell of a lawyer. They used to call me a 'triple threat'. You want to go there Knight Rhys? Game on... 

"Alright, Paladin" said in my cocky little hip swaying attitude. "I'll make a wager with you. If I can prove to you and Rhys that I threw knives AROUND him, not only do you two owe me an apology, but you both owe me, and Haylen, a night out on the town in Diamond City."

He looks at me with wonder, and a twinkle emerges in his eye. This is a game! He wants me to play along. What is he up to? 

"Maybe Knight Rhys is, as you say, mistaken. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I'll accept your wager, on behalf of Rhys. You can show your skills on the training course down at the hanger." 

In my most controlled seductive voice, I counter "It would be my pleasure, Paladin. As long as Knight Rhys and Scribe Haylen are present." The bystanders look intrigued as the situation unfolds. 

"Agreed. I'll send a 'bird to retrieve them from the Police Station. We'll meet you in the training hanger in one hour." 

***

After getting my blades in order, I head to the power armor station to find Ingram. She questions, "Our Paladin Danse, what do you think he's up to?" 

As I'm getting into my power armor I exclaim "I think it has something to do with Rhys and Haylen, but I haven't figured exactly what it is yet." She gives me a smirk and a nod saying, "Well, this ought to be good!" 

I exit to the flight deck, excuse myself around the line of soldiers waiting for a ride down to the airport, tug my helm on, and with one long stride proceed to vault over the railing, falling backward salute to my chest, exclaiming "Ad Victoriam". They fight to lean over the railing, returning the gesture, whooping and hollering! Mid-air gravity takes effect and my armor rights itself, and of course I stick the landing! The crowd on the ground cheering "Ad Victorian!" God, that never gets old! 

***

The crowd parts to allow me through. Surprisingly there's a huge turnout, the hanger is practically full, but I spot Danse across the practice field. He's out of his armor for once, and that flight suit is hugging all the right curves. Mmmmm, delicious thoughts cross my mind.

"Reporting in, Paladin." He smiles with his reply, “I guess this is their Friday afternoon entertainment, look how many are here!" I counter, "Well you and Rhys will soon be eating crow!" Danse doesn't miss a beat, "I'll pretend to know what that means, because the thought of eating a crow does not seem appealing."

He gestures to the training field, it's been reconfigured. The floor space is now a large target arena, with mannequins as targets and one placed dead center. I ask Danse, "Let me guess, the dummy in the middle, Knight Rhys?" I give my best shoulder shrug I can manage in power armor and he simply frowns at me. But I still crack myself up. 

*** 

Rhys and Haylen arrive from the police station, much to Rhys' dismay. I give him a wink, he gives me the stink-eye. 

I exit my power armor, store the core, and adjust the sheaths on my thighs. 

I usually wear my vault suit with leather armor. The leather fits better over my vault suit than the Brotherhood flight suit, much to Danse's dismay. I also secretly wear it because he stares at my butt, which makes a bulge appear in his suit, and gets him flustered as he tries to hide it, and predictably jumps in his power armor. 

But I do like how the leather armor covers my arms up to my shoulders. And the leg armor extends from shins up to my hips which I've adjusted to hold my knife sheaths. The leather chest piece covers in front, and I have adjusted the back straps with a holster for other weapons. It's been my go to armor before I was rewarded my power armor. It reminds me of the old softball cathcher's uniform I wore when subbing for first string catcher, minus the face mask.

*** 

Danse explains the rules: I'm to maintain myself within the six foot diameter chalk circle, with the dummy in front of me, which will be moving left to right attempting to block my aim. He continues that to accomplish victory, I am to successfully hit all targets. 

I'm beginning to see what this is all about. I turn to Haylen and give her a smirk and a wink. She's too smart, she looks like she's on to Danse as well. 

Rhys doesn't say anything to me, and is starting to look like he might be enjoying being here? That's confusing...

***

Danse, however, has pretended to put in a stoic expression. But I've learned to spot when he's trying mask a smile. Damn he's hot! 

Danse had just recently started to relax around me. He hasn't been plagued with nightmares and appears to be well rested in the mornings. He has really come out of his shell, and is even joking around. I know, Mr. Codex himself! 

Although it does help to get fucked into oblivion almost every day...

***

His voice booms across the training field, "Knight O'Hara, are you ready?"

"Yes sir, Paladin, sir!" I know how to play this game! 

I pull my first blade and balance it at the center...waiting....

"O'Hara, you may begin!"

***

The mannequins move in circles, forward and backward, and left to right. 

I move left and release my first blade, watching it hurl through the air. It is a marvel to behold! 

Direct hit to the forehead and knocks the target down. I slide right, judge the movement, and release the second blade, landing to the left of the nose, taking out the target. 

The pattern of movement is now predictable. The third blade sticks in the throat, target down. 

I draw my fourth and fifth blades, taking one in each hand. I hurl them simultaneously with hits to the jugular and eye. Both targets down as I hear gasps behind me and to my right, up into the risers that have been placed behind me, like old football bleachers. 

I draw the last blade from my right sheath, and dive to the right for a better shot around Rhys’ dummy, toward edge of the chalk circle. Sliding across I sidearm my throw, watching it sink in above the collarbone. Target down. A round of applause erupts as I stand, but I raise my hands and motion for quiet. 

***

A hush comes over the crowd as Danse turns to me, and I nod. He flips a switch and the targets are now charging toward me. 

My left hand pulls the knives from the left sheath, larger, longer, and heavier. These take more strength to throw but oh so worth it as these sink in much further. 

Right arm throw, all energy from the shoulder down to the fingers. It's similar to the long throws I made from the outfield to home plate, never touching the ground, and stopping the winning run. 

Different throwing styles, but still the same strength behind it. My throwing arm was in high demand. It served me well during military training. That strength never failed me in combat, and is exhilarating to have a training yard to keep my skills sharp. It sure is serving me well two hundred years later! 

***

Rhys' dummy is now closer to the edge of my circle, hindering my line of fire. It's movements more sporadic, with no pattern. I roll to the right and launch the heavier knife over the shoulder of Rhys' dummy and watch it sink in so far the mannequins head severs off. 

The targets are still charging, albeit darting diagonally also. If they get to my circle, I will lose. I can't lose. I want this night out with Danse! 

Releasing the next large knife gives me goose bumps as it soars over the dummy's head in front of me and severs the arm off another. 

Four knives left, along with four mannequins. 

The movement of Rhys' dummy is too unpredictable. I plant my right knee on the ground, my left foot in front of me, wait for a clear shot, take it l, and target is down. Three more left. 

I launch the next knife, it pierces the head as it explodes in splinters. Two to go. 

Im ready when I have an opening, launch again, torso shot breaks it in half. One more left. 

This one is all over the place, Rhys' dummy is in the way, I can't get a clear shot. I take a chance and am airborn diving to the left, I switch hands and side arm my throw, watching the blade as it curves around Rhys' dummy and tears both legs off the last target. Task complete. 

What sounds like a roaring crowd at a baseball game erupts all around me. I turn to the Paladin, to soak in my win, but he surprises me, he flips another switch. Quicker than I was expecting are two mannequins, clad in T50 armor, charging faster than the others. Unexpected self preservation kicks in, no showboating anymore. 

Sizing up the speed and trajectory, I wind it up and launch, with all my might, throwing so hard my front leg stays planted while my back leg lifts off the ground as I release my first throwing axe. God that felt good! My second axe immediately follows, both hitting their targets with a thundering crack. 

A deafening silence falls across the hanger, as all eyes are on the armored targets, watching, waiting. Both chest pieces cracking more, the sound of splitting steel. Both chest pieces split in half, hitting the floor in a cacophony like a ringing church bell. 

A figure to my left starts to slowly clap their hands. I turn to see Elder Maxson, standing to his feet turning to face me with a smile on his face. The moment doesn't last very long when a thunderous applause echoes through the airport. 

I slowly turn, I'm in awe hearing the applause and seeing the joy on their faces. This moment frozen in time. No institute, no mutants, no raiders, no threats. Simply a moment of pure excitement. And I am suddenly overwhelmed to be the one to help make them feel this way. After all the bombs, after the disaster of our forefathers, humanity doesn't just survive, it thrives! 

I can feel my face flush, and am instantly humbled. A wave of emotion bubbles to the surface, as tears trickle out of my eyes. A hand gently grasps my shoulder and turns me around. It's Danse smiling down at me. I cover my face with my hands and bury my head in his chest, embarrassment taking over. 

He wraps his arms around me and leans down to my ear and whispers, "I'm proud of you." Well damnit, that just made the waterworks much worse. 

I quickly remember the wager and playfully point a finger in his face, "You owe me an apology, Paladin!" 

He chuckles, making light of my realization, "Knight O'Hara, I apologize for doubting your abilities. I believe you did not attempt to throw knives at Knight Rhys." 

All eyes whip to Rhys. As he rolls his eyes he exclaims, "I'm sorry Knight O'Hara, I really thought you were purposely trying to kill me. I was wrong, can you forgive me?"

I have to admit, Rhys is growing on me, primarily due to his loyalty to "Top". But nevertheless, I beginning to think he's just very misunderstood..... Nah, he's still an asshole.

"Well...alright. I forgive you. Ya know, you can make it up to me by buying me a drink!" Another round of applause erupts. 

Elder Maxson and Proctor Ingram walk up to us. He congratulates me, saying he has never seen a display quite like that before; not at Citadel or even written in the annals in the West Coast records of the Brotherhood. He would like to speak to me at a later date to possibly have me teach a weapons class. 

I can see Danse's smile radiate across his face, he looks so proud. Arthur gives us two nights leave and bids us good night.

*** 

Danse and I pack a bag, ride to the police station with Rhys and Haylen, and get dropped off just outside the city. 

We crest the entrance to Diamond City and stop to stare. Rhys turns to Danse and says, "That worked well."

Haylen chimes in, "I told you she always comes out on top!"

Danse turns to me with a smile, "Yes. Yes she does ..."

I'm frozen in shock, staring between them. "You three planned this whole thing? And didn't let me in on it?"

They nod in unison. Haylen speaks, "We were only wanting to see you knife throwing in action, since you've only allowed Paladin to watch you at target practice."

Rhys picks up her thought, "And you've only used your knives in combat when on missions with Danse. You let one knife loose on our mission together, but refused to speak any further about it."

"But the icing on the cake," Danse chimes in, "was your wager. I should have predicted a bet from you. You like good stiff competition." 

The three of us freeze, looking at him, then to each other, and bust up laughing! .

"What? What did I say that was so funny?" Rhys chuckles and throws his arm across his shoulder, "Come on Top, let's take a stroll." They walk with each other, down to the market of the Great Green Jewel. 

Haylen and I lag behind, arm in arm, chatting it up, meandering behind the guys, planning our next two nights. 

"That is not what I meant Rhys, that is Completely inappropriate!" 

"Sure Top, whatever you say."

This is going to be an interesting weekend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to put together. Something was missing with the whole crew on the Prydwen so I thought a sort of sports arena scenario would be a great gathering for some small town Friday Night Lights and action. I hope you like it. To be continued in next Kinktober chapter.


	5. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humiliation.
> 
> Well, a mild version, but nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the four of them having rack time in Diamond City. So smut happens. Who would have thought Haylen is....well, see for yourselves.

After coming down from the high today Haylen, Paladin Danse, Rhys, and I are sitting in the Dugout sharing stories and overall being loud. All four of us feel like we were becoming a solid unit. 

Danse and Rhys are sharing the only room available at the Inn while Haylen will bunk with me at my Diamond City apartment, Home Plate.

Rhys and Haylen were sharing a bottle of Bobrov’s finest while Danse and I drinking whiskey. We’ve been drinking for a while and we’re getting more animated and daring.

“Rhys, I need to know something. Did you really tell Danse I threw knives at you?”

Danse and Rhys eye each other, their smirks giving them away. “Well....I may have lead Top to think that...”and he paused eyeing Danse. Danse turns to me and speaks for him, “I was thinking Rhys was exaggerating. Upon pressing him further he was actually more interested in observing your techniques. He has wanted to be present during your practices but you do not allow anyone to be there but me. So...” they boys share smirks with Haylen as she picks up his train of thought, “So I simply pointed out, as Danse so eloquently puts it, how you enjoy ‘good stiff competition’....

The three snicker as Danse huffs, “I did not mean it like that!”

As Rhys throws his head back laughing hysterially. Haylen continues. “...that you would most likely end the argument with a dare and be willing to put on a good show to clear your name. They both agreed and we nominated Danse to deliver the message in front of as many crew as possible.”

I give Danse the stink-eye. He shrugs with a devious grin, “What?” Staring at him I bring my whiskey to my mouth, holding our gaze and lick the rim of my glass. He watches my mouth and forms an 'o' with his, and licks his lips. I waggle my eyebrows at him and he winks at me. Damn I want him. 

Haylen picks up where she left off, “We all got lucky when you dared for us to treat you out on the town in Diamond City.”

“I bet I’ll be getting lucky tonight...” Rhys declares while trying to be seductive to Haylen. She giggles and punches him in the arm, “Oh yeah? Whatcha wanna bet?”

“I bet you that I’ll get any tech you desire if we don’t.”

“I’ll see your bet!” she winks at him. 

Danse and I exchange looks, one eyebrow raised each. 

Seeing the prowling look on Rhys’ face has me hoping Haylen loses that bet. 

Hmmm...things are getting interesting. 

As Danse holds my stare he moves to sit beside me, draping his arm behind me on the top of the couch. This is new and uncharacteristic of him. But I’m liking it. I cozy up to his side and he does not flinch or move away. I run with it and test a little further. After all we’ve both had a good dose of Liquid Luck. 

We maintain eye contact and he’s smiling at me with a devilish smirk. My God I want to see that look on his face for the rest of my life. I’m hot all over but manage to whisper, “How are you?”

His leans down to me, lips hovering in front of mine and whispers, “Fine. But not as fine as you...” and kisses me. This is bold of him and my stomach turns a flip. He never exhibits public displays of affection. 

I’m lost in his kiss, his tongue darting between my lips until we’re both moaning. He pulls away, caressing my cheek with his free hand, rubs his thumb across my bottom lip. 

I hold his gaze and suck his thumb in, swirling my tongue with just the right amount of suction. He gasps and his eyes glaze over, pupils blown. He moves his thumb slightly around my mouth. I close my eyes concentrating on the sensation. I pull his thumb out, trail my tongue underneath, swirl small circles on the tip, then take it fully back in my mouth, then out with a pop!. 

A low purr rolls out of his chest, rumbling through my core. My eyes flash open to see a look of molten steel, brow furrowed, and my heart skips a beat. 

The moment is broken with a squeal beside us. We look up to see Rhys locking lips with Haylen as he’s pulling her onto his lap. He’s cradling her. One hand on the back of her neck the other sliding under the front of her shirt. I thought she would balk at him, but no. One of her hands is wandering up is back, the other is rubbing the front of his pants and the ever growing bulge. 

They’re both making noises more than Danse and I were. I look at Danse completely shocked! He nods to the table where I see what looks like two empty coffee cups. I’m confused until he pulls two tea bags out of their cups. 

“Danse, you didn’t!” 

“What? It’s organic and natural tea.” 

"I’m shocked! But secretly, I'm very proud of you!" 

He finishes with, “They needed a little nudge.”

“Like you and me?”

“The best panic stricken nudge of my life!” 

He slowly drags his hand along the back of my neck and cups my face with the other. He draws me again into a passionate kiss that has me arching towards him, desperate for more. 

Rhys groans and pulls us away to look over. Danse calls his name, Haylen won’t let him free. She finally has her grip on him. After all their unrequited and aggravated relations with each other, they're finally in each other’s arms, with her being more dominant. Quite forcefully she tells him to be still or else. He complies, albeit a little embarrassingly so. 

Danse tosses his and Rhys’ room keys over. Rhys reaches out but Haylen catches them as she slaps his hand away. She grumbles at him that he’ll be punished if he doesn’t behave. Expecting him to argue with her, he doesn’t. He simply replies, “Yes ma’am.” 

Wow...this is interesting.

She frees him from her grasp and helps him stand. She tells him to go to his room and proceeds to slap him on the ass when he passes her. She follows along behind him then turns and winks at us. They disappear around the corner.

I'm dumbstruck. I express, “Who knew?” 

As he’s looking where they walked he gets lost in his next words, “Actually Haylen really has a dominant personality. I’ve seen Rhys comply quite easily when she gets forceful with him. Especially when she’s tending his injuries. I’ve always suspected he complains more than he needs to just to get her attention. I can see she also dotes on him, but tries not to make it overtly obvious. She’s an excellent medic as he is an excellent soldier and they make a great team. I guess this is how their relationship will be. They’ve been this way with each other for years, maybe that’s what they both wants. If they’re truly in love, it'll work. I’ve been watching them pine over each other so long, they deserve to be happy.” 

I’m still caught off guard at Danse’s newfound voice and opinions. Not much Brotherhood of Steel doctrine spews from his mouth. It’s comforting to me to hear his personal thoughts. He has a delicate heart and a gentle soul. He’s also expressing less aggravation towards ghouls and synths. He will never admit it, but it is noticeable to me. He’s changing before my eyes and starting to think for himself. 

I entwine my fingers with his and place my other hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat. He looks at me with such a content look, his smile reaching his eyes. I make a mental image of his expression, a snapshot in my mind of how beautiful and pure his heart is. He wears it on his face for me, not everyone else, but me. He takes my breath away. I put my lips to his in a gentle and sweet kiss. 

“Oye, you two get a room!”

We look up to see my Irish brawler friend passing us shaking we head. 

Danse and I look at each other and at the same time say, “We do”. 

We get up, slam our last shot of whiskey and head out the door, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home Plate gets steamy next. I just love these two ;) Please help me by leaving comments. I want to hear your thoughts.


	6. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has two main parts. The first part sets up the feeling of the second part, which is the title of this chapter.
> 
> *Danse has a second thought....is it nerves or the whiskey talking?  
> *Bondage with fluff and smut.  
> Lite bondage I must say, but to me Danse is still sexy as hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all people, Danse has a crazy idea and turns around to go back in the Dugout for a special treat for his girl. And I put Magnolia in the Dugout to help move the moment along. I’d like to think other patrons in the Commonwealth would love to hear her beautiful voice and that she visits other establishments for just such a reason. This was exhilarating to write!
> 
> Song of reference:  
> "Your Man"  
> by Josh Turner  
> (For better effect, I suggest to read the song section by the actual beat of the song)
> 
> The after party gets to the title of this chapter with our two sweethearts.  
> **Fluff, smut, bondage, edging**

Danse drags us back in the Dugout as he hears Magnolia ask for requests. 

He whispers in Magnolia’s ear, she looks up, grins at him, and pats him on the shoulder. Cait and Piper walk over as Magnolia walks over and gives us a wink, “You're all in for a real treat but you better sit down for this one!” 

Cait motions with her thumb toward the usually stuffy Paladin, her eyebrows raised in confusion. I clarify, “I have no idea, he dragged us back in just before the door closed...” We three sit down and watch as things unfold. With Cait’s eyes on Danse she questions, “He’s so full of gruff and brawn, has he done shite like this before?” I shake my head, "No, but we've been experiencing a lot of uncharted territory lately, so there's no telling what he's up to tonight. Exciting yeah?" Cait winks at me, ”Aye, he’s got it bad for ya!” Piper chimes in, “Who woulda thought: the Tin Man a romantic! And eye candy to boot! Ooh, this is gonna be good...” 

Together we watch in anticipation what this hunk of a man has up his sleeve. I have to admit, it makes me flush anticipating his actions. We get a good look at him while he's getting ready. Tight jeans hug every sweeping muscle of his legs. He's rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, exposing strong forearms with bulging veins. His white button down shirt barely fits over his broad shoulders and biceps, straining the fabric. Earlier I had unbuttoned his top three buttons of his shirt so I could feel his chest and he hasn't re-buttoned them yet, his chest hair exposed and chest muscles flexing with his movements. We three glance at each other as I fan my face with my hand, "Whew, is it getting hot in here?" They nod in agreement and start fanning themselves also.

Adjusting the equipment on stage, he turns enough for us to catch his backside with his shirt having difficulty as the muscles of his shoulders and down his back pulse with his movements, trailing down to a tapered waist. Oh my...that ass. He bends over to pick something up and I collapse back in my chair, "Hot damn!" "Blue, what the hell?" I can see Piper is just as effected as I am. "Oye, he is gneasach!" “Cait, I don't know what you just said, but I feel like I should agree!" She elaborates, "I said he is sexy!" Piper chimes in, "Blue, do you mind if we drool over your man when he's out of his tin suit?" Her question barely registers but I manage an answer "I don't mind at all. Actually, he's pretty drool-worthy when he's inside his tin can..." We all three sigh in unison as we fan-girl over the stoic Paladin. As usual, he's totally oblivious to the effect he has on us...

“I know this comes as a complete shock to those that know me but I’d like to dedicate this song to someone who has changed my life. She's changed it for the better.”

He looks directly at me with his next words,?”I usually have trouble finding the words to accurately describe how she makes me feel, but this song sums it up.I hope I don't embarrass us too badly, Baby.”

The three of us smile at each other as the music starts. I mouth to them, “He called me Baby!” They smile and wink at me. 

As the music starts memories surge forward of a radio long ago playing this ballad and my heart flutters. I know what's coming next! 

The bar patrons idly chatter not seeming to pay much attention to him as he’s getting ready. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in through his nose, out through his mouth and locks eyes with me. 

_Baby, lock the door and turn the lights down low_

...Our three mouths hit the floor...

_And put some music on that's soft and slow_

...The bar erupts in whoops and hollers...

_Baby, we ain't got no place to go_

...Whaaaaat?...

_I hope you understand_

...Instant melt...

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

...He starts walking toward me...

_Never felt a feelin' quite this strong_

...Instant butterflies...

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

...He stops in front of me...

_Just to be your man_

__

...He pulls me to my feet, then into his chest and strokes my cheek...

 _There's no hurry,_  
_Don't you worry_  
_We can take our time_

...He spins me and pulls me in...

_Come a little closer,_

...Hand on my low back...

 _Let's go over_  
_What I had in mind_

...Dirty thoughts...

 _Baby, lock the door and turn the lights down low_  
_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

...Strokes my lip, swaying with the beat...

 _Baby, we ain't got no place to go_  
_I hope you understand_

...Knees weak...

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

...Spins me out and back...

 _Never felt a feelin' quite this strong_  
_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

...Eyes burn into me...

_Just to be your man_

...As the music swells my hands are all over him! We get cat calls from the audience. He sways with me during the interlude and pulls me in for a deep kiss. Piper and Cait wolf whistle, I'm hot all over. He, however, is unfazed, focused on me. He releases me, walks away backward, leaving me standing in front of the girls. He squints his eyes, points at me, motioning for me to come to him, he taps his foot and continues....

_Ain't nobody_

...I sexy saunter, Cait wolf whistles...

 _Ever love nobody_  
_The way that I love you_

...Heart leaps...

 _We're alone now_  
_You don't know how long I've wanted to_

...Grabs me by waist...

_Baby, lock the door and turn the lights down low_

... and the place erupts again...

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

...Eyes locked...

_Baby, we ain't got no place to go_

...Pelvic grind...

_I hope you understand_

...Spins me...

_I’ve been thinking 'bout this all day long_

...Cups my waist, pulls me in...

_Never felt a feelin' that was quite this strong_  
_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

...Time stands still....

_Just to be your man_

...Dips me backward, lips hovering...

 _I can't believe how much it turns me on_  
_Just to be your man._

...As the music continues to the end, he cups the back of my neck and pulls my thigh forward, knee bent, resting at his waist as he kisses me, long and possessively. His lips intense and passionate as I completely melt at his touch.

The bar erupts in cheers and whistles. Cait and Piper fend off the crowd as he’s locked on my lips, not wanting to release me. I'm reeling with desire.

Magnolia approaches and taps him on the shoulder. He slowly stops kissing me and brings us upright, slowly back to reality, both our faces blazenly red. He turns us to her as she says, “Honey, that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen! And Red, with the heat coming off you two right now you’d better get outta here before this place catches on fire!”

With one hand he gives the mic back to Magnolia and smiles at her. She winks at him and pats him on the back, “Sugar, she’s melted into your arms. Get her outta here and finish this elsewhere...”

My face is still flush and I stumble, but he catches me as I fall into his arms. He picks me up bridal style as Cait and Piper shoo everyone away, except a few hands that manage to reach out and pat him on the shoulder as he walks by with _Wow,_ and _Way to go man_ , and _That was awesome._

My head is still spinning as he walks me out around the corner to my apartment. He takes me inside and locks the door behind us. He gently lets me down, humming the tune of his song. He makes sure my feet are on he floor and he kisses me again slow and deliberate.

His hands are still supporting me but they ride down and cup my ass grabbing handfuls, inching lower and hoists me up. 

I wrap my legs around his waist and my back is against the wall. His name whispers from my lips and he pins my hands to the wall, elbows bent, and kisses the breath out of me. I’m completely at his mercy, he’s taking control, and I welcome it with an open mouth. 

Instant goose bumps as he kisses down my neck. I can’t help my movements against the growing bulge in his pants. He presses his mouth to the crook of my neck making me squirm in delight. 

He puts both my hands above my head. His free hand unbuttoning my blouse, releasing the front clasp on my bra. He palms my breasts, tugging my nipples. He laves a nipple with his tongue, pinching the other and sending a current straight to my core. I’d been wet for him since the knife play at the airport, then soaked after his performance in front of all those people. Now I’m dripping wet! 

He releases my arms and slides his hand under my skirt and discovers no panties, “Nasty girl!” I chuckle at his realization and gasp as he runs his fingers through my slick. His breath hitches and he huffs, “Oh my God, you’re so wet!” I manage to reply, "All day, just for you.” I tremble under his touch. 

He rubs through my heat until he finds the nub that makes me undone. "Oh yes!" I can't move, he has me pinned to the wall, and the feeling is indescribable.

I give in to his movements, concentrating on his voice as he sings softly in my ear, _I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_ his rumbling voice building the suspense in the air and slides one finger in me and I’m instantly more wet.

He sucks my earlobe... _Never felt a feeling quite this strong_ He sucks my earlobe humming into my neck sending vibrations straight to his finger. Then he slides a second finger in and presses them both forward searching for the rough patch, still humming into my neck...and oh God....he finds what he's looking for and crooks his fingers forward and begins to fiercely rub into me. I’m coming undone, my walls clenching around his fingers as his voice is rumbling in my ear...

Growling the last words _Just to be your man_ makes me quake and shiver. I can’t help but whimper, the feeling is so overwhelming. He’s humming and sucking on my neck, sending vibrations straight through his fingers and into my throbbing heat. I cannot comprehend as I continue to ride the wave! I’m trembling and shaking with heat and emotion. I can only whisper his name, lost in this moment, lost in the feeling of what his voice does to me.

He suddenly grasps me firmly, moves away from the wall, carries me up the stairs, fingers still stroking inside me, caressing me through my orgasm, and gently places me on the the bed. 

He slides my skirt off, “Must taste you”, he's humming inside me as I feel his tongue lap along my bud, both fingers back inside me, stroking gently. 

I hear my drawer open, a clack of metal around my wrists with a click. As I feel the cold cuffs holding me to the headboard I’m hit with an instant wave of wetness as the excitement is building more than I could have ever dreamed of. 

He’s lapping, sucking, humming, stroking. My legs begin to tremble. He lays on top of my legs, weighing me down, nibbling and sucking my core, pinching my nipple as his fingers work inside me. I can’t move and it excites the Hell out of me!

He releases my nipple and begins focusing on my clit, rubbing in small circles with his tongue while stroking inside me with his fingers. I'm writhing with sensations as he sucks me harder. I'm so close again and with one more stroke I’m arching my back as a wave of white hot fire burns through my body. He releases me with his mouth as his fingers continue to send me through the roof. His free hand takes the place of his mouth and is aggressively rubbing my clit as an earth shattering wave rocks me to the core. I can’t get enough of him, arching my back as I relish in his skills! I can only whisper “Don’t stop, please don’t stop” as I have a wave of wetness soak his fingers! My senses are so heightened with his pinning my legs down to where I can't move. I'm hysterical as he sends me over the top, continuing his quick movements on my clit, fingers still inside me fiercely rubbing the spot, my arms and legs pinned, I'm gasping for air, words cannot describe my feeling at the moment and I tremble and shake under his touch. 

As I’m coming down from the high he’s crawling up into my view and places his fingers in his mouth, slowly sucking them clean. “God I’m on fire for you!” He smiles a wicked grin at my confession and hikes my butt up onto his knees, grabs his cock as I whimper at the sight, and slides all the way in. 

My head is spinning, my thoughts jumbled. The only thing I comprehend is his voice. I can feel it in my bones as he whispers my name, calling me baby, telling me I’m beautiful, asking how he got so lucky to make sweet love to me. He starts slow and gentle but as he feels my response to praise he picks up speed quickly.

Oh my God this man exudes sexuality! Just the sight of him making love to me pushes me to the brink. My senses and emotions are sweeping together as we set an impossible pace. I close my eyes as the sound of skin on skin is borderline pornographic and it pushes me closer and closer! 

He stills himself and says, “Baby, look at me...” I open my eyes and whimper at the look on his face. Instantly my hips thrust up to meet his, I’m so close.... Our eyes are locked on each other. His pupils blown, mine pleading for release. He slows and leans in to me ear, “Not yet love...” and he pulls out. I whimper and plead at the loss of him. But he doesn’t budge. He kisses my neck, running his hands to my breasts, feather light touches to my nipples. I’m desperate for him but I can’t move. I’m completely at his mercy. I didn't think I could desire him any more but being restrained, anticipating his actions, giving him total control, that fact sets me on fire! 

My heart is racing, he whispers for me to breathe in slowly, breathe out slowly. He repeats until my breathing is under control. He massages my breasts and asks, “Do you trust me?” His beautiful brown eyes full of care and concern. I reply resolutely, “With my life.”

“Outstanding!” I give him a smile that reaches the corners of my eyes and chuckle as the fierceness in the air dissolves slightly. “Now close your eyes and trust me.” Out of all the people I know here and the ones I knew over two hundred years ago, he is the only one I trust in this situation. 

I relish in the sensations of him placing a blindfold over my eyes. This is getting terribly exciting! I never expected anything like this from him. Nate and I dabbled in lite bondage, and my heart is racing at the unknown!

Instantly goose bumps appear on my arms and legs which in turn sends a reaction to my nipples. I arch my back at the sensation. He doesn’t miss a beat. He gingerly rubs both hands up my arms causing my nipples to reach the hardness of steel, oh heavens, what a feeling! 

He starts with his mouth on one, sucking and laving with his tongue. The other is getting pinched and rolled. The electrical sensation goes straight to my core and I moan into his touch. 

I can feel him moving up with small kisses, to the top of my breast, across my sternum, up to the groove of my collarbone. He gives a swipe of his tongue then a nip with his teeth. I flinch and hiss at the bite as he trails his tongue to soothe.

He makes his way up my neck until I feel his lips on mine. Gently and softly, caressing my lips until his tongue parts inside and sweeps across my teeth. I move my tongue into his mouth and he unexpectedly sucks it in, grabbing it with his teeth, gently sucking me into what feels like an alternate reality. I have to ask myself is this real or a dream? 

What a hypnotic sensation this is. He plays with my tongue and I can't get enough of it. I release control to him as he gently rolls his tongue around mine then forcefully sucks it back in his mouth, holds my tongue with his teeth, and releases. He repeats the sweeps of his tongue in and out and I find myself not wanting him to stop. Take me further, I need you. 

My mind is reeling. I open my eyes to look at him and have a wave of toe curling realization that I can’t see him. I can’t see him. The sudden panic is, from what I know, a natural response, but I'm instantly frightened. I should expect it but it catches me off guard. He recognizes my plight and slowly and gently releases my tongue, sucking then letting go, repeating slowly until my breathing is under control.

He kisses my lips. Taking his time to slow things down. My God, how did I get so blessed to fall in love with him. He’s caring for me like no other ever has! I get swept up in the emotions. Alexander Danse is a force I completely give myself to. I can not deny the feelings I have for this man! 

He kisses the tears rolling from my eyes asking me if I am ok. I manage to respond with a whisper, “Don’t stop, please don’t stop!” He continues to kiss me and all my focus is on his lips. Only his lips. He backs away, inch by inch, slowly until I’m craning my neck to follow him until I can't feel his touch. 

So many senses heightened! My heart is racing as I follow the sounds of his moaning getting closer to my ear. I turn my head to the side until I feel his lips on my earlobe. Naughty whispers in my ear, lapping tongue on the back of my earlobe, sucking my earlobe, trailing lips down my neck, goose bumps all over, pinched nipples and flooding heat between my legs. My skin is on fire with his touch. He finds the sweet spot on my neck that makes me writhe under his mouth. 

He nips with his teeth as I hiss in pain. He quickly soothes with his tongue. He grinds his pelvis into mine, I can't move, he's weighing me down, pinning my hips where I can't move. He nips my neck and I moan. He grinds his pelvis and his erection is hard as a rock against my thigh. I'm desperately trying to match his movements but his weight is preventing me. I still move more than I could before, the adrenaline rush is kicking in and giving me more strength. I can suddenly wrap my legs around his waist and I'm ready to rip these cuffs off, I need to touch him, see him, run my fingers through his hair, my whimpering is reaching a crescendo. I'm wound so tight inside, all my senses are crashing together! 

He presses wide with his teeth, across the muscle in the crook of my neck, and sucks gently but firmly, I go completely limp. I cannot move. No matter what I tell my body, I cannot move under his pressure. Like a lion holds a lioness still when mating, where she can’t move. I’m totally at his mercy. My arms and legs go limp with the pressure he's got on me. He's bringing me down from the high and again, I completely give myself to him. No struggle, only a whimper in desire. Complete and utter trust. I feel the contradiction of being powerful yet powerless at the same time. An overwhelming sensual feeling being under his body weight, waiting for one sensation or many sensations to happen at once. The anticipation alone could bring me to orgasm! 

One finger slides inside me. I am barely able to move but the sound of pure desire that escapes my own lips surprises me, as I hear him take in a startled breath. His teeth are still holding me in position however he releases and soothes the spot before bearing down again. The motion alone floods my core where he slides in a second finger. He's agonizingly slow with his movements and I still can't move to meet him very well, he still has me pinned. My throat is dry from gasping and moaning his name. His fingers are moving closer and closer to the spot that will finally send me over the edge, but he dodges it, circles around it.

I'm now pleading with him to please let me cum. He releases his hold on my shoulder, soothes his teeth marks with his tongue. I jump in surprise at his breath in my ear, whispering, "You will cum when I'm ready for you to cum". Oh hell, I'm flooded and wet. Damn, he's so deliciously devious! His fingers continue to movie inside me. Whispers continue in my ear while his fingers work faster, nasty thoughts breathed in my ear. His words sending shock waves through me and I'm getting close again, still unable to move my pelvis to meet his thrusts. My breathing hitches and I gasp at a higher octave, and he removes his fingers. No no no no, I plead. The combination of all his works on me has thrown me sky high and I can't wrap my head around what to do next. I'm confused, excited, terrified, searching, pleading, cant get the right words to form, moaning with desire...please please please! 

My legs are being lifted and re-positioned, his cock slides all the way in, and he quickly pulls my pelvis toward him, and he freezes. Doesn't move. I want more, I whine. He holds me still, himself seated entirely inside me. No thrusts, only him completely filling me on the inside. I try to move but he forcefully holds me still. I can feel my walls contracting around him. I am unable to control anything that's going on. My body is responding to the feel of him. His length hits the right spot at my cervix. His girth slightly moving across my g-spot, just with our breathing. I can feel him growing bigger inside me. My whimpering gives way to a deep and throaty groan as I feel his swelling. I feel myself get even wetter as the slightest movements cross over all my senses. I hear his raspy breathing as he's trying to maintain control. His voice rumbles with his own desires and he pinches my nipples. 

I can't take it anymore as I cry out, "Please Danse...can I cum? Please let me?" He gives in, "Cum on me" and one deep thrust I explode into a thousand fractals shot up into the sky. I'm reeling through the air as my senses finally come to an explosion. I'm throbbing around him as I cry out his name. He's thrusting so incredibly hard but I still tell him harder, harder. He brushes his thumb across my clit and I explode higher than before. I'm another level of orgasm I've never experienced and it is blowing my mind! 

I'm constricting around his thrusts, my whole body trembling as I arch my pelvis toward him for more, more, please more! I'm filling the room with his name, with my whimpers, and my gasps of air. He thrusts harder as he lets his own words careen to the rooftops with my name and expletives that rarely cross his lips. Now the wonderful warm feeling as he floods inside me, grunting almost inaudibly as he thrusts harder and harder. I contract around him, finally able to match him movements as I'm groaning, draining him of every drop.

He stays seated in me as I'm still convulsing around him. He's kissing my breasts, soothing my whimpers, caressing my skin. I'm surprised I haven't finished yet, he's helping me ride out my waves of sheer ecstasy. I'm crying out his name, the sweetness of him fills my senses, his name rolling off my tongue, I'm a mess of emotions, and am relishing in the overwhelming feeling he has given me tonight. All of my senses crashing down right into his arms. He's holding me as I shake uncontrollably, running his fingers through my hair as he removes the tear-soaked blindfold. 

He kisses my lips tenderly and I'm still so lost in him, I hear a click as he frees both hands. He holds me close as one hand massages my wrists. I wrap my arms around him and completely lose it in his arms. I've never been this emotional, but being wrapped in his arms feels so right. He's whispering in my ear, soothing me with his voice, brushing the tears away, helping me ride down from the emotions. I look up and smile at him as he gently strokes my cheek. He brushes his thumb across my bottom lip, brings his lips to hover over mine, stares me in the eye and whispers, "I love you". Our lips crash down onto each other with a passionate kiss as I completely lose it again. He kisses me like that for a long time until he gently slows us down, grounding me back to him. I reach up to pull the stray hair away from his forehead and cup his face, "I completely love you." He kisses me again as we wrap arms around each other. The last thing I remember is him pulling the blanket over us both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that happened. I know stories created has Danse with many different kinds of personalities. But I've always felt that he likes country and blue grass music. I have a feeling he has a whole list of sweet country ballads that he would sing to his Knight. I've also pictured Danse would have a similar voice as Josh Turner if he were to secretly be a singer. 
> 
> I also believe that he would mostly be a giver when it comes to sexual situations. He just needs to get out of his power armor and off any missions to be free to be himself. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me your thoughts!


	7. Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last 24 hrs of being tricked by Danse, Rhys, and Haylen, being surprised by the serenade from her stoic Paladin, and the night that follows with smut worthy escapades, Knight Kristina and Paladin Danse have a morning loaded with...well, read for yourselves.

I'm dreaming of soft brown eyes and warm hands draped around me. I take his right hand and push it down toward my growing heat and direct his fingers. This is a great dream. 

A sweet moan brushes across my ear and wakes us both. I'm instantly flushed knowing it isn't a dream as he plants sweet kisses down my neck. I manage to whisper, "Good morning..." His lips ghost across my ear, "Mmmm, yes it is..." 

I moan into his touch and can't help as I arch my back into his growing bulge behind me. He meets my movements and we savor the feeling and I'm instantly wet. 

I admit to him, "I was dreaming about you..." He kisses my neck, nibbles my ear, "I dream about you every night." I can't help myself and reach behind and grab his cock. He grinds into my hand then swats it away as he uses his knees to sweep between mine to spread my knees apart. His left knee weighing down my leg. His right foot planted on the mattress, draping my right leg across his. He has spread me wide open and I gasp at the shocked feeling. I'm more exposed than I've ever been. 

His left arm wraps around me as he massages my breasts. I raise my arms above and wrap my hands in his hair, massaging his scalp. The moan that escapes his lips sends shivers down my spine straight to wetness around his fingers. "Oh my God, I love how responsive you are to me" as his voice rumbles in my ear. He works me, his fingers are magic on my skin. 

"You are so beautiful." I get more wet with his voice. I can't help the moan, "Please, keep talking, your voice...". 

"Mmmmm, do you know how delicious you are?" He hikes his knees up toward him, tilting my pelvis even more upward. My hands caressing his scalp, running my fingers through his hair. The texture of his hair grounding me under his words.

"You like my voice? Does it do something particular to you?” I tremble under his words and barely manage an answer, “I can’t think straight, want you...” He takes the cue and breathes into my ear sending shivers through my body. He hums and takes his voice low, rumbling in my ear. I shiver and completely wet his fingers. He discovers the control he has over me. He works me with his fingers, nibbling on my ear, humming, making me squirm, pulling the puppet strings, completely unwinding me. 

“Did you know how brave and strong you are?" His left hand working softly around my clit, his right lightly touching just below as I feel his fingers go damp.

"Courageous and gentle..." I'm squirming for more touch, it's too feather light, I want more! His knees extend further outward, holding me still.

"Fierce and powerful..." My hands run through his hair as he thrusts his pelvis under me. I tell myself not to move, to relish this moment. It is difficult for me to relinquish power. I can't help being in control at all times, it's hardwired in my DNA. Even with Nate, I was still in control, never giving in totally to him. We were comrades. One night of celebrating a win over the Chinese and we were expecting Shaun. We loved each other, but were together out of obligation of bringing a child into this world.

Being here with Danse is a whole new experience. I feel most comfortable in his arms, letting myself go. I've never really trusted someone this completely. The thought brings tears to my eyes as I wrap my hands through his hair and hold on.

"I've dreamed about you for so long." I'm shocked at his admission and manage to whisper, "You've dreamed about me?" He growls in response, "Only every night after you rescued me in Cambridge." "Oh my God, Danse I've dreamed about you since that day. At night, during the day, in the shower..." He kisses my ear and whispers, "Always just out of reach, not knowing if you felt the same way. But now you're in my arms and I'm not letting go." 

He plunges two fingers inside me, working the rough patch, while the other is rubbing my clit. I'm so close, I want more, whispering in my ear, "Ever since our first night together, my dreams have come true..." I'm so close, "Oh Danse..." He pulls his hands away, just outside, stroking my skin. I can't help myself, I’m begging, "Please, please don't stop." 

His voice in my ear, it's my undoing. "Tell me. Tell me what you want." I am embarrassed to say, it takes me a moment to get the courage to verbalize it, but I manage to gether enough wits to speak, "Please! Please touch me." He groans army request, "Kristina..." Calling my name sends shards through my body and I tremble with desire, "...tell me what you want." Only a whisper leaves my lips, "Please! Make love to me!"

In one quick motion he flips out from under me, on his knees between my legs, hiking my hips upward, wrapping my legs around his waist. I gasp at he quickness of his movements, sweeping the head of his cock across my slick. Our eyes meet. In an instant I have never had the desire for someone as I do right now for this man. In one slow motion he sinks all the way to the hilt, and stays there. Unmoving. I feel him swelling, bulging. I feel myself clamping around him. The feeling is too much and my back is arching, head falling backward, gasping for air as I'm reeling as my orgasm hits. It's so powerful I feel like I'm floating when another wave hits and I'm arching and careening again, gasping his name. I can't get enough of him. He's leaning over me brushing my breasts with his lips, "You are so beautiful when you cum, I could watch you all day." I run my hands through his hair as he lets out a moan. 

I put both hands beside his face, drawing him closer until my lips are crashing onto his. I look him fiercely in the eye, "I want more, please give me more!" He lets out a guttural groan and a smirk crosses his lips. I can't help but smirk back at him with a twinkle in both our eyes. He plunges into me, deep and hard, setting a relentless pace as my orgasm hits me immediately. We never take our eyes off each other as he smiles all the way to his eyes. I’m over the moon, falling ever so quickly, watching his expression as he watches me. I’m filled with white hot sparks across my vision and I close my eyes and throw my head back, trembling as I call his name.

He slows his thrusts and brushes the stray strands of hair out of my face and kisses me, sweetly and passionately. He breaks away, looking down between us. "Love, take a look..." I look in the direction he's staring, watching as he pulls out and pushes back in. We are both captivated at the sight. Watching him slowly plunge in, and even slower pull out over and over. I feel my walls constrict around him as we watch for what seems like forever. Such a sensual sight I have never witnessed. I’m taken aback at how much it turns me on.

The visual plus the sensation has us both climbing together. It’s similar to climbing a rock wall, bound together, ready to catch the other should we slip and fall. He’s pushing me, helping me get higher. This feeling of complete trust is overwhelming. My sensations are all over the map.

My eyes close at the overwhelming feelings overcoming me and am caught unaware in my confession, “I want you forever.” He stops moving, and my heart stops beating . I’m thinking that I’ve pushed him too far, this isn’t what he wants, I’ve been too forward and he’s not ready. I can’t look at him. I turn my head to the side, to avoid his gaze, tears trickle down the side of my face. It feels like an eternity before he moves. 

He lays down on top of me and takes his hand, turning my face toward him. “Kristina...”. I open my eyes as he looks at me, tears in his eyes. My heart melts. "I promise to love you, forever, if you'll have me." He gently kisses me as more tears roll down my cheeks and I whisper into his kiss, "If you'll have me, I promise the same to you, to love you, forever."

The following kiss is full of love and kindness, then fierce passion as I wrap my legs around his waist, our hands all over each other. We’re back to where we left off, climbing higher and higher. His kisses move from my mouth to my neck. I’m totally wrapped and woven into this man. Some other worldly connection coming to the surface, a spiritual awakening of sorts. I can only describe it as another space and time moment. An unspoken connection that pierces my soul, wraps us in a cloak of love and beauty. It’s an overwhelming experience. 

We stay like this for a while until he pushes himself upright and pulls my hips up on his knees. The new angle has his slow and steady thrusts taking me over the top, struggling to breathe. He stills inside me as my walls spasm and constrict around him. He’s seated all the way, not moving. A moan combined with a growl escapes his clenched teeth. I can feel him swelling and throbbing, yet he is unmoving. He’s desperately trying to maintain control.

My body reacts swiftly as I’m pushed over the cliff edge by a wave of emotion and sensation. His name surprisingly crosses my lips in a throaty moan. He cries out my name as I can feel the warm pool he floods inside of me. I contract around him, milking him as we ride the wave together, crashing into each other until he collapses across my chest.-

I’m breathing heavily into his ear, lovingly running my fingers through the sweat across his back, relishing in the smell of ozone, gun powder, steel and musk inherently Danse. 

I run my fingers up his back to his head and through his hair. He leans into my touch, resting his forehead to my chest. He’s moaning as I massage and whisper sweet words in his ear. His lips brush my throat, roaming upward until he meets my own. Our eyes meet. The same sweet brown eyes I dream about. He kisses me long and hard, making me whimper under him. He pushes up on his elbows, kisses my neck, traces his lips down to my breasts and licks my nipples. As I moan under his touch he looks down and watches himself as he slowly pulls out. I lean up on my elbows, trying to see what he sees, as his cum drips out with him. “Mmmmm...” he moans. My face flushes as I dare to ask, “What is it?” He runs his fingers through the combination of both of us, holds his fingers up so I can see. Our lips meet, fingers between. We kiss and clean him off, relishing in the taste of us both.

He stares at me, warm brown eyes, he has me wrapped around his heart with his gaze alone. My face is flush with desire and I can feel his eyes boring through me, studying my face, wheels turning in his mind. The suspense is killing me and I never want to leave this feeling. Every sense heightened by his eyes alone. He finally speaks, “I love you, with all of me, I give to you.”

I surprise him and push him around and down on the bed as I manage to get on top, straddling him. I lean down and capture his face and kiss the daylights out of him. I pull away and look him in the eye, “And I love you, all of me, heart and soul, is yours!”

The kiss that ensues rocks my world. I’m emotionally and spiritually attached to him. I can’t explain it in words but there is an indescribable connection that grounds me to him.

We pull away, staring at each other. An overall fun loving feeling overcomes me as I look at him and realize that in this moment he’s so cute and sexy, laying there with his face flushed and hair a mess, no thanks to my hair pulling, and I can’t help smiling and giving him a smirk. He looks at me and grins with a devious smirk also, a sparkle in his eye. I can’t help the frisky side of me and I grab under my breasts and shove them upward, making them bounce. His eyes go wide like saucers! I raise my finger to my chin and look up toward the ceiling, “Oh what to do? We don’t have to back until tomorrow, Elder’s orders.” 

He grabs me and flips me over as I squeal in delight as he tickles me, running his hands all over me, tickling me and pinching me. He has me gasping and squealing with every pinch until he finally gives me a break! He kisses me and I squeak as he pinches my nipples, “Oh Danse, what am I going to do with you?” 

Of course his response as he tackles me again is, “I have a whole lifetime full of ideas!”

And thus begins a wonderful day of no missions, no commitments, no emergencies, and no communication (Pip Boy is turned off). Only Danse and Kristina. And they take complete advantage of no interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh they still have a full day of uninterrupted smut filled escapades in Diamond City! To be continued....


End file.
